toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A true battle for the ages
Chapter 11 A true battle for the ages A battle for future toons to be told about in awe had begun. Toons vs Cogs would finally end after this historic battle. "It's time for you to go back to the grave, toon!" yelled a Name Dropper, who was attacking a group of toons, but was destroyed. A quarter Back and an Anchorperson took the Name Droppers spot. At near the center of Toontown Central, a monkey began throwing pies at toons and cogs... its thanks to that monkey that a Swordswallower didn't kill Nameless toon. "Hey, what's that over there?" a toon said to Sparx. What they were seeing was a heavily modified version of a Goonswatter, known as the Toonswatter. These were more tank-like in a appearance, and had a giant flyswatter, not a grand piano. "How are we.... wait..." Sparx had one of his best ideas ever at that moment. Sparx told Flippy, and Flippy's eyes lit up. "You ready for this Nose?" "Are you kidding? Light it up!" he yelled. Nose Hare became blasted out of the cannon, in an attempt for aerial attacks. He began throwing, squirting, and dropping gags, and hit a significant amount of cogs, and even destroyed a toonswatter. "Ok, keep shooting toons, the rest of us will on ground." Sparx said to Flippy. "Hey, where's Violet?" Violet was setting up the ultimate cog destroying trap. Heres how to goes: a cog begins running for violet, and accidentally steps on a rake. The cog backs up and splats into a cream pie. He then hits a trigger box, which sets off a piano. A Robber Baron became the victim of that. She found Nutty and Matt and the trio started busting cogs like there was double experience points. The toons were getting tired, but they didn't show it. The current cog leader set off more toonswatters. Several pies were thrown, and some toons were swatted. "Nutty, we need shallow quicksand!" yelled Sparx. Matt was defeating a Contractwriter and had no idea he was about to squashed by a toonswatter's tank-like treads. Quickly, Sparx grabbed another shepards cane and pulled him back six inches. Matt was just a few inches away from going to the toon graveyard. After the shallow quicksand was put into play, Matt began to work his way up the toonswatter. He made his way to the top and threw a TNT inside it. He was able to get out of the explosion radius just in time. The quicksand however was deep enough to drown them, so every toonswatter (and the cogs inside) weren't seen again. After a few hours of his minions withering away, The current cog leader gave up. The toons were too powerful. "RETREAT!!!!" he yelled. The cogs flew away, some swore they'd get their revenge and would never stop attacking. But for that time, the toons had successfully conquered the cogs! "Woohoo! Yayz! Toons of the world Unite!" were some of the things heard at that time. The toons did it, thanks to Sparx, Nutty, Violet, Cool Trixie Petalcrash, Angel, Nose Hare, Nameless toon, Matt, and Bailey. Sellbot HQ, 10 minutes after the toon beating... "Ugh, i've had enough of you all! Everytime you try to win Toontown you fail me! I should've known better than to rely on you robots!" said an annoymous figure behind a telivision screen. "S-Sir..." "I don't want to hear anything from you guys! For now, proceed with Special plan 101... it might be your only hope." "Yes sir!" said a Skelecog. Sparx was given the honor to make a speech in the battered rubble of what was Toontown Central. "I'd like to thank everyone for being here and... wait... what the..." A rocket appeared in the middle of what was where the fishing pond was. A blue and pink old-ish looking cats came out. At that very moment, Sparx, Nutty, and Violet knew exactly who they were. "Mom, Dad!" they yelled, running over to see their parents. They had never been so happy. "Hey kids!" Tom said as he hugged his kids. 'It's so good to see you guys! Also, i was able to bring this back with me. I'd like you to have it." Tom pulled out something from his pocket. "A piece of paper with the word 'Help!' on it?" "Whoops, sorry, wrong fanfiction. Uh.. here it is! I found this while i was going through the cog mail..." "Cool! The Cog Handbook: A guide to every cog-related thing in and out of Toontown." The crowd cheered. The time of cog fighting was over... for now. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ttsbb1 Category:The End of Toontown Chapters